Aerabella
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Aerabella is Cedric's god sister. When they start to realize they have feelings for eachother, how will Mr. and Mrs. Diggory take it? And what about Cho? Why is Divination suddenly a more accurate subject? What if a kiss changed everything?
1. Chapter 1

Aerabella

I quietly tip toed into Cedric's room. Cedric was my god brother. My parents were killed by the Dark Lord when I was a baby, so now I live with the Diggorys. I climbed on his bed and began jumping on it. "Wake up, Ced!" I yelled. "Aerabella, quit yelling. I'm up, I'm up," he said. I quit jumping and sat down on the bed. "Do you have any respect for my privacy?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "Nope, none what so ever," I answered. "That's what I thought. I'll keep that in mind," he said. I nodded. "You could have at least given me time to put on a shirt…" he said. "It doesn't really bother me. I am the one who does your laundry," I said. "Good point," he said. Amos knocked on the door.

"Aerabella, Cedric, you two need to get ready, I want to get to Kings Cross early," Amos said. We nodded. I walked down the hall and into my room. I quickly dressed and went back down stairs. "What's wrong Aerabella?" Cedric asked. I sighed. "I don't want to go back to school. I never get to spend time with you during the school year," I said. "Well how about this, this year I'll spend all of my free time with you," he said. "Won't that make Cho mad?" I asked. "She'll have to deal with it," he said. I smiled. I really, really hated Cho.

See, the thing is, I have a little (Okay, medium!) crush on Cedric. I know it's kind of wrong and incestuous, but we aren't really related. We're just god brother and god sister. I've been trying for figure out why I feel _that way_ about him for a long time. Another thing that made my feelings for him all wrong was the tiny little fact that he had a girlfriend, who did not like me very much.

"Kids, get in the car, _now_," Amos demanded. I sighed and followed Cedric out of the house. I tripped on the bottom step of the porch. "Aera, we seriously need to work on your coordination. Are you okay?" Cedric said as he helped me up. The skin was tingling on my arm where he touched it. "Yeah I'm okay," I said looking up at him. His stormy grey eyes were full on concern. I walked to the car without falling again and got in the backseat. Cedric sat down next to me. "So kids, I bet you're expecting me to give you the usual play nice and don't get in trouble speech, eh? Well, not this year. I suspect that you have heard that enough times already. I just wanted to say, don't listen to the Divination teacher. If she predicts your death, ignore her," Amos said lightly. I wasn't as sure as everyone else that Divination wasn't true at all. I think maybe it only works for those who really need to know something important.

Mrs. Diggory, or Marie as Amos and I call her, came running out of the house. Cedric and I had forgotten to tell her good bye. Ced and I quickly got out of the car and hugged her. "Bye Marie." "Bye mom."

When we finally got to Kings Cross, and had said goodbye to Amos, we were left alone. "So what do you wanna-" I started to say. I was cut of by none other than the thorn in my side, Cho Chang. "Hello Cedric!" she said. "Hey Cho." "Hi um… What's your name again?" she asked rudely. I rolled my eyes at her. "Her name is Aerabella. My god sister, remember," Cedric said. "Oh right, I um, didn't recognize you!" Cho tried to cover up. I sighed and walked away from them. So much for spending all of his free time with me.

"Aera, wait up," Cedric said ten minutes later. I stopped walking. In any normal story, this would be where Cedric runs up to me and apologizes for Cho's rude behavior and says he's broken up with her so he could be with me. But, of course, this is not a normal story. "Sorry about that. She just didn't notice it was you, I mean, you did change a lot over the summer," Cedric said. Ah, yes, making more excuses for her. I knew I hadn't changed at all. I was still over a foot shorter than Cedric, my hair had only grown out and inch and a half, I was still as pale as I had been last winter, and I hadn't lost or gained any weight. Exactly the same.

"You know, having my best friend and god sister in an all out war with my girlfriend isn't the greatest thing in the world for me either, Aera," he said. "Well, since I'm your god sister, you can't get rid of me," I said lightly. "Are you suggesting I can get rid of _her?" Cedric asked. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, but she's the one who started it," I said. "Aera, she's just jealous," he said. "What the hell does she have to be jealous of?" I asked. It was so typical it made me want to throw up. "Because I'll always love you more than her. Not in the same way, just more than her." "Well, tell her I apologize for existing and making her life just a little tiny bit not perfect," I said as I entered an empty compartment. I saw Cedric sigh unhappily and walk away. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him, after all, it isn't his fault his girlfriend is a bitch. Oh wait, yeah it is. _

_So Cedric loves me more than he loves Cho, just not in a romantic way. This, I can deal with. I sat for hours on the Hogwarts Express, trying to figure out how Amos and Marie would react to Cedric and I well, being together, if it ever did happen. It would be awkward, certainly, but I think that they would be okay with it, as I am not their daughter._

_I looked in my bag for my dairy, making sure I still had the key around my wrist. I looked for it around the compartment, think that the key might have come off in there, but found nothing. I sighed. I had lost the key. Probably when I tripped. _

_When we finally started taking our classes and Cedric wasn't able to be with Cho every second of the day, I was on better terms with him. We sat together in every class, including Divination. We were crystal gazing for the first term. The professor was a nutcase, I had to admit it, but I sort of enjoyed the lessons. That was, until the end of the first month back. The professor sat down next to me, to try and read the crystal ball. "Someone that you hold quite dear will realize their feelings for you very soon. Challenges will fill your relationship, but in the end, your true love for each other will triumph," Trelawney said. Her eyes flickered over to Cedric, who had his eyes closed and was snoring extremely quietly. "Dear boy, do wake up and we shall see your future," she said. I looked in a different direction and blushed. She had just told the entire story of my love life to all of the sixth year Hufflepuffs. Now, that is an awkward moment. _

_I wanted it to come true though. All signs pointed to Cedric. I knew I shouldn't be getting my hopes up, but her, a girl can dream can't she?_

"_So what did Professor Fruitcake say about you? She said I would be going through many changes, whatever that means, and to try not to get hit by lightning," Cedric said after class. "Um… she said… it'll rain?" I said. "Wow, so now she predicts the weather, nice," he said. _

_We heard someone in the broom closet making out as we passed. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The two people walked out of the closet hand in hand. "Cho? Roger? What the hell?" Cedric stopped dead, slack jawed and a hurt expression._


	2. Chapter 2

Aerabella

Disclaimer: I only own Aerabella.

Cedric's breath was shallower and more uneven than normal, but he still looked like an angel. "Cedric, its… it is not what it looks like, I swear!" Cho lied. "Really? Because it sort of looks like you and Roger walked out of a broom closet after making out," Cedric said. "Well… We um… We were just… Talking! Just talking weren't we Roger?" "You do know you're a crappy liar, right?" I asked. Cho just glared at me.

"Please stay out of this, Aera. Cho, Roger, and I need to talk. I'll see you in the common room later, okay?" Cedric said. I nodded and sighed. I had really wanted to hear how this turned out. I felt so awful for Cedric. He must feel so betrayed right now. I lingered around the corner for a few minutes, wondering what he was going to say.

"Cho, why would you do this to me?" Cedric asked in a hollow voice. "Ced, I just wasn't thinking very clearly. You know I only love you," Cho said. "That's not what you said to me," Roger replied sourly. Cedric glanced at him. "I'm not sure if I should hate you because you kissed my girlfriend or respect you because you're disgusted with her as well," Cedric said.

"Ced, don't do this," Cho begged. Roger rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't want to be in the middle of this. I thought I heard him mumble, "Might as well have let Aerabella stay, at least then I'd have something good to look at."

"You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore. We're done Cho," Cedric said. He turned around and walked towards me. He raised his eyebrows when he spotted me. "You've been standing there the whole time, haven't you?" he asked. I nodded silently.

"Well, lets go. Do you still want to go swimming in the lake or what?" Cedric asked. My jaw fell. He'd just broken up with his girlfriend and here he was, acting as if nothing had happened. "It's okay to be upset, you know. No one would blame you," I said. "But I'm not. I really want to got o the lake, I just need to grab my swim trunks from my dorm," he said. I rolled my eyes. He is so weird.

After we'd both grabbed our swim wear, we headed to the Black Lake. "So you really aren't upset?" I asked. "Nope, I just don't think she was the right one," he replied before he dived into the water. I shook my head. "Are you coming or not?" I didn't even take my shirt off. I jumped in the water with my swim shorts and spaghetti strap tank top on. I was way too shy and in love with him to just wear my swim suit (Which by the way, I'm wearing under the shorts and shirt).

"Since when do you believe in all of that 'Is she the one' crap?" I asked when I surfaced. He swam in a circle around me a few times. "I don't know. Something in my head has just changed lately," Cedric answered. "Oh really? I'm not sure if I like the change or not, but I have to say that there is something different about you," I said lightly. He smiled at me. "You seem different too," he said. "A good different or a bad different?" I questioned. "A little of both." I frowned. "Its more of the way I think of you. It's starting to complicate things I never thought it would," he said quickly. I felt slightly better.

"Can I… can I ask you an awkward question?" I asked Cedric. He raised his eye brows. "Shoot." "Well… You said the way you think of me has changed. what exactly has changed about it?" I asked cautiously. A faint blush began to rise on his neck. "I.. I'm not sure. I mean… you're my god sister… I've known you forever. You're my best friend. Lately I've just been feeling something… different, I guess," he fumbled with his words. "God Ced, out with it already!" I semi shouted at him. "I've been thinking and feeling things for you that I know I shouldn't," he said. I raised my eyebrow. Trelawney was right. Gotta love the professor.

"As in… a romantic way?" I guessed. He nodded. "I know that sounds really creepy, but we aren't actually related. My brain just wasn't programmed to tell itself not to think of you like that," he mumbled. So he breaks up with his girlfriend and admits he has feelings for me, all in one night. "Ced, its not creepy, so don't worry about it," I said. We had subconsciously moved closer to each other. "Okay so now you know how I feel about you, so lets hear it. How do you honestly feel about me?" Cedric said as he smirked and blushed at the same time. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I attempted to gather my thoughts.

"I feel exactly the same way," I admitted. I hadn't realized he was staring at me. I hadn't realized that we were still moving closer to each other. And I hadn't realized that we were going to kiss… until we did. The kiss was like setting off a million fire crackers in my head. His lips pressed gently against my own, and my hands knotted in his wet hair. He rested his large calloused hands on both sides of my face. This was the perfect kiss that changed it all. This was the beginning of something new and beautiful, but also the beginning of something difficult that no one but us would understand. This was the beginning of forever.


End file.
